


隐忍之爱_番外

by bw_27_21



Category: brightwin - Fandom
Genre: ABO, BrightWin, M/M, sarawattine - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bw_27_21/pseuds/bw_27_21
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	隐忍之爱_番外

Tine在计划中的意外怀孕了。  
毕业以后Sarawat不出意外的去了政府机构工作，Tine也在一家不错的律师事务所找到了职位，两人的生活日趋平静后，所有普通家庭会面临的结婚和生育问题也不出意外的轮到了他们头上。Sarawat对此是一直秉承着尊重以Tine的选择为基本的原则。  
而Tine的想法则是结婚可以，孩子的问题再议。  
其实现在两人的生活和婚后并无太大差别，只不过是没有一纸婚约的束缚，日子过得再好也最多是个同居，所以结婚其实没什么，但是Tine觉得现在两人年纪还小，事业刚刚有了起色，要孩子的事情还可以再拖拖，再者说他还没有过后和Sarawat的二人生活。  
而Sarawat是个实打实的行动派，得知了Tine的行动宗旨，在一个风和日丽的午后，没有什么特别的仪式，也没有多余的围观群众，在家楼下那个满是回忆的泳池边，Sarawat拉着Tine的手问他是否愿意让自己成为那个可以一直陪他左右的人，为他戴上早就准备好的戒指。所以两人的婚礼也异常简单，在亲朋挚友面前发誓此生将执子之手直到死亡把他们分开。  
新婚夫夫的婚假基本是在床上度过的，Sarawat压着Tine从里到外吃了个干干净净还食髓知味的抱着人算下一次发情期是什么时候，气的Tine想抬手打他都没力气，浑身湿漉漉的喘粗气。婚后生活正如Tine所料对于两人来说其实没有什么本质区别，只是搬到了更大一点的房子，然而日子和平常一样平淡但不乏味。只是偶尔几次Tine回家被爸爸抓着问了好几次准备什么时候要小孩，久而久之让Tine重新开始对这件事重视了起来，所以在下一次发情期到来之前Tine和Sarawat认真的进行了讨论。  
“如果你愿意，我随时都可以。”Sarawat正抱着Tine窝在沙发里看电视，Tine突然提出这个问题多少让他有些诧异“怎么突然想起这个。”  
“今天爸爸又问起我，我就想和你商量商量，再过几周发情期可能要到了。”  
“如果能有我们两个的孩子，我自然是开心的，但是…”  
“但是什么？”  
“生孩子太辛苦，我不忍心让你去受罪。”  
Tine被Sarawat的言论搞得哭笑不得“傻瓜，我们的孩子怎么会是受罪。”  
到最后这次的促膝长谈也没得到什么实质性的结果，只是以Sarawat的一句顺其自然就草草结尾，几周之后Tine的发情期如期而来，进入生殖腔前Sarawat多少有点趁人之危的意思问他要不要自己戴套，可这时Tine的大脑已然失控，顾不得那么多三七二十一只想着被填满的快感，Sarawat挣扎了片刻没去拿在床头柜里的避孕套，谁也没想到就这么一次，Tine就中招了。  
起初Tine只是偶尔反胃没什么食欲，以为是前一阵胡吃海塞导致了消化不良，可是渐渐的开始无缘无故的腰酸，干呕也越来越明显，吃不下去东西不说，体重反而没有下降一点，思来想去只有一种可能性。  
Tine自己是拉不下面子去买验孕棒的，但是又不想八字没一撇前惊动Sarawat，那家伙一定会二话不说把自己往医院带，无奈之下只好请求经验丰富的哥哥帮忙。结账的时候Tine畏畏缩缩的藏在Type身后，收银员看着属性明显的两人又看了看买的东西，刚多打量了两眼就被Type带有明显威慑力的眼神吓得收回来目光，收了钱后将两位omega送出店门，Tine庆幸叫哥哥来帮忙是对的。  
Tine到家时Sarawat还在和朋友在外面聚餐，迫不及待的按照说明书的指导等待结果，Tine甩着手上的水珠看到显示屏上的两道杠激动又无措，在客厅里踱来踱去，这个美好而重要的时刻不能和Sarawat第一时间分享他有点失落，但好在可以趁着这段空白时间让自己先冷静下来，短短的十几分钟里他从简单的兴奋发展到开始设想迎接新生命后的变化，从两个人的浓情蜜意变成相亲相爱的三口之家，期待之余Tine心中更多的还是不安。omega天生本性的依赖此时让他很排斥，他想让Sarawat早点回家与他一起分享，想听听他的建议，但又被理智劝阻要沉着冷静，手机攥在手里不知该不该拨通那个号码，纠结来纠结去困意满满袭来，与那人分享喜悦的心情也被渐渐冲淡了下去。Sarawat传来信息说已经在回家路上时Tine早已经陷入睡眠，就这样手里依旧拿着那根验孕棒，直到它因为手指无意识的松开而掉落在地上。  
Sarawat一进卧室就看到了这幅场景，Tine的一只手悬在床边，开着为他留的小夜灯睡的正香，替他收了胳膊，调整了睡姿才发现掉在床边的差点被他踢到床底的物体。就着暖黄的光看清上面鲜红的两条竖道，像是一个全新的未来向他敞开大门，Sarawat咬着手指忍着笑，将那根验孕棒端正的摆放在床头，看着熟睡的人，在他额头烙下一个吻，轻盈却深情。  
新生命到来的喜悦让Sarawat几乎一夜未眠，从今天开始意味着他和Tine不再是两个单纯的个体，他们之间的纽带和羁绊又多了一条，责任也随之变重。看着在他旁边睡的香甜的人，趁他翻身的功夫将人搂进怀里，在他后背轻轻摩挲，天快擦亮的时候才将将睡着，Tine挣扎着醒来的时候Sarawat感受到动静也瞬间睁眼，两人新一天迎来新身份的第一个交流就是这样睡眼朦胧的对视。  
“睡的好吗？”Sarawat摸着Tine毛茸茸的脑袋。  
“嗯。”Tine在Sarawat怀里蹭蹭脑袋，有点紧张又害羞“你看到了吗？”  
“嗯，我们今天去医院检查。”  
“我…我有点害怕。”  
“怎么了呢？”Sarawat抬着Tine的下巴让他看着自己。  
Tine一股脑从床上爬起来，坐直了身子一脸严肃“Sarawat，你觉得我们可以成为合格的家长吗？”  
房间里陷入了片刻的沉默。  
“虽然我不知道怎么样才算合格的家长，但是我愿意和你一起努力成为好的家长，我也有信心我们可以成为这个孩子最好的爸爸和父亲。”Sarawat与Tine面对面坐着拉住他的手“你呢，愿意和我一起努力为了我们的孩子成长吗？Tine。”  
Tine笑着点了点头，被Sarawat抱进了怀里，哪怕只是几句简单的话Sarawat也总是会让他很容易的安定下来，昨晚的惴惴不安也被安抚了大半。  
Sarawat请了假陪Tine去医院检查，两人看到B超里那个还未成型的小小胚胎才又有了‘为人父母’的实感。Tine紧盯着那个小屏幕，终于懂了什么叫做爱情的结晶。  
“孩子很健康，一会儿我会告诉你们一些注意事项。”这是一位一看就经验老道的omega医生，还会细心的帮Tine擦掉小腹上的透声胶。重新坐在办公室里的两人在桌子下紧紧的拉着手，医生发了几个小册子给他们，上面从注意事项到护理流程介绍的事无巨细，Sarawat认真的翻看着上面的内容边听着医生的嘱咐，Tine也在一旁跟着傻傻的点头，也不知道听没听进去，但是笑却一直挂在脸上，中间助理进来将打印好的B超照片给了医生，临走前Sarawat和Tine一人拿到了一张。  
从那天开始Tine就开始享受起他的omega产假特权，每天要做的事情就是在家里安心养胎，偶尔和朋友出去转转，Sarawat的母亲和他爸爸轮着班的过来照顾他，变着花样给他做孕妇餐，可惜Tine因为孕吐兴致缺缺，勉强吃进去几口的食物不一会儿又被吐了出来。可是孩子仍然汲取着母体的营养，Tine在几周的时间又瘦下去很多，Sarawat急在心里，看着Tine强迫着自己吃东西的痛苦表情他又于心不忍，只好满世界的找来Tine喜欢的食物哄他多吃几口。

转眼间这个小生命来到他们生活中已经四个月，Tine的小腹已经微微隆起，也开始有了明显的胎动，孕吐的症状倒是缓解了很多。这次产检的时间Sarawat要去外地出差，推脱不掉便嘱咐了Tine一定要让爸爸陪着去，可是Tine觉得自己还没娇弱到那个份上，不想麻烦别人就自己去了医院。在一群大腹便便的omega和忙着跑腿的alpha中间Tine又要缴费做检查又要四处取结果，头一次觉得没有Sarawat在还是有些局促和孤单。有些漫长的等待之后，终于轮到了他进去，依旧是那位熟悉的omega医生。  
“今天怎么是自己来的？”  
“他去出差了，宝宝还好吗？”  
“孩子发育的很好。”拿出了检查报告“畸形排查的结果也没有问题，宝宝的整体身体状况很不错，但是Tine你要注意一下，你现在太瘦了，到后期你会很辛苦，也不利于孩子的营养吸收。”  
“好，我知道了。”  
“现在孩子的发育已经进入相对稳定的时期，可以进行适当的简单运动，这样有助于你的身体和胎儿的发育。”  
Tine庆幸这话没让Sarawat听到，那个色鬼只会往其他方面想。  
三天后Sarawat回到家就看到Tine盖着小毯子躺在沙发上正在看书，见他回来风风火火的从沙发上起来就往人怀里扑，Sarawat把包一扔赶紧接住了没轻没重的小祖宗。  
“你慢点啊，别乱跑。”  
“没事的，医生说宝宝很好。”  
“你呢？身体怎么样？”  
“我也很好，医生让我多吃点补充营养，喏，我正在吃。”  
Sarawat看着茶几上五花八门的零食袋，惩罚似的在他屁股上拍了一下“你吃的哪个能补充营养？”  
Tine不满Sarawat的训斥做着鬼脸吐舌头，宝贝似的抱起他最爱的膨化食品狠狠吃了两口以示抱怨。Sarawat换了家居服出来就看到Tine抱着薯片袋子啃的正欢，嘴角还沾着些碎屑，走过去一把抽走。  
“你饿了我就给你做饭，这个不许再吃了。”  
“我不饿…”Tine也觉得有点理亏，不敢吭声。  
“你想吃什么？”  
“我不饿啦。”其实零食已经吃的半饱了。  
Sarawat坐在沙发上，帮Tine抹掉嘴角的薯片碎沫，看着几天未见的人，心里甚是想念, 直接抱着他的脸亲下去，原本还算单纯的吻，从脸颊亲到嘴唇的时候开始变了质。Tine的唇一如既往的柔软又香甜，嘴角又有隐隐的薯片调味料的味道，包裹在唇间轻轻吮吸，Tine缩着肩膀回应他，吻也在四唇相触之间慢慢深入，舌尖触碰时带着些试探，在确定了彼此后便吻的一发不可收拾，Tine被压在了那张还算宽大的沙发上。  
Sarawat在他上面亲吻的时候还会刻意用手撑着避开不压到他的肚子，舌尖卷吃着Tine的力道却一点也不温柔，每一下的动作都带着弥补错过这几天亲吻的意味，原来已经习惯了浅尝辄止的吻，也在没人愿意主动停下的过程中更加深入。Sarawat将有些燥热的手掌探进了Tine的衣角，Tine的腰线还很纤细，但小腹隆起的弧度已然非常明显，有些坚硬，Sarawat一个手掌包裹不来，就在上面来回爱抚，Tine和孩子一同感受着来自爱人和父亲的抚摸，身心都得到了极大的抚慰感，舒缓了呼吸轻轻搂住Sarawat的脖颈仰头与他深吻，细心如Sarawat，发现Tine的脑袋悬空着赶紧抽出来手托着他的后脑，将人又缓缓的放回沙发上。  
暧昧的气氛在两人你来我往的热吻之间被点燃，将近四个月的无性生活，让他的欲望仅仅是在亲吻之间就开始疯狂叫嚣，大喇喇的透过宽松的裤子抵在了Tine的双腿之间，Tine也沉迷于久违的情欲之中，有意无意的长大了双腿间的距离，大腿在他的胯骨周围磨蹭，在理智被彻底吞噬之间抽离了这个吻，然而Tine显然还沉侵其中双眼迷离的看着他，表示不解。  
Sarawat显然对怀孕中的情事抱有怀疑态度，即使Tine已经将医生的话自我解读后转述给了他，Sarawat还是表示谨慎为好，竟然还就真的翻身下去跑进卧室查看小册子去了，几分钟后再次回来，脸上挂着邪魅的笑。重新回到Tine的身边讨好似的摸摸他的脸却被无情的一掌拍开，他这么一折腾Tine好不容易高涨起的欲望已经被晾凉，此刻的他兴致缺缺，面对Sarawat凑过来的吻连连拒绝。  
“我只是为了确保不会出问题。”Sarawat挑起Tine的下巴在他唇上轻吻“没想到有人比我还心急。”  
“谁急了！”  
Sarawat静静地看着他。  
“嗯…”Tine的眼睛躲避着Sarawat的目光“反正不是我。”  
“那还要不要继续？”  
Tine用行动回答了他的问题，手指卷着Sarawat细软的发丝，眼神里的诱惑和邀请不言而喻，几个月下来说不想做肯定是假的。  
接下来的一切都变得顺理成章，Sarawat捧着Tine的脸从额头开始一路亲吻到双唇之间，窗外午后的阳光正好，半洒进房间里有些炎热，夹杂着两人不断上升的体温包裹在周身，Sarawat在亲吻中转换了姿势，重新撑在了Tine的身上，亲吻也蔓延到了脖子周围，从耳根一路舔吻着扯开衣领在锁骨上啃咬，每一寸肌肤都受到了过分的疼爱染上了诱人的粉红。解开了他的第一颗纽扣，微微起伏的白嫩的胸膛瞬间跳进了Sarawat的眼眶，手掌摸了上去感受他的心跳。第二颗纽扣也被解开，Tine还维持着一点胸肌形状的胸口映入眼帘，整个大手将它完全包住，感受中间那个小点在手掌之间慢慢挺立，坚硬的顶在手心，Sarawat揉捏的动作过分熟悉，Tine对此也非常享受，舒服的眯着眼睛，另一只手抓着他的胳膊转移快感。室内的空调温度不算高，Sarawat怕他着凉没有将他的睡衣完全褪去，就着敞开的领口去挑逗已经完全精神的乳尖。  
Sarawat叼着他的的乳头啃的格外尽兴，虽说他以前就对这个部位有着格外的眷恋，但锻炼的缺失和生育的本能让他的胸部变得异常柔软，捏在手里也变得更加舒服，他甚至觉得那里好像变大了一些，舌头顶着乳孔狠狠的研磨，好像势必要吸出点奶水才算完的样子。一想到以后会有一个人和他分享这美好的部位，即使那是自己的孩子Sarawat还是有点不爽的抱怨，Tine被气的敲着Sarawat的头大骂变态。  
睡衣下面也被Sarawat解开了两颗扣子，露出了圆润的小腹，睡裤边被撑起一点在腰两侧露出一点缝隙，一只手轻轻的附在上面，一手却沿着缝隙探进了裤中。只是看着那原来平坦紧致的地方正孕育着一个全新的生命，Sarawat激动的全身的细胞都兴奋了起来，没了什么耐心放在前戏上，探进内裤的手直接抓住要害，可爱的柱体在Sarawat手中小心翼翼的抖动，将Tine的裤子和自己的一把扯下来，把两条修长的腿架在自己腰的两侧，手指略过两个小球直接探入了已经湿润的小穴，丰盈的液体显示着Tine无法掩饰的情动，手指在润滑下进出的极为顺畅，不消一刻就轻易可以容纳四指的宽度，Sarawat基本一刻未停，急切的将已经肿胀到不行的下体塞了进去。  
时隔几个月重新回到那个熟悉又温暖的巢穴让Sarawat无比激动，即使他在努力控制挺动的力道还是会有意无意的撞到Tine的肚子，意识到问题的Sarawat把完全沉浸在情欲之中的Tine叫醒。  
“这样不行，你得坐上来。”搂着Tine的腰就着插入的姿势将他扶起，自己后仰躺倒在沙发上，刚刚才进入的分身也随着两人体位的变化瞬间深入，那紧致温暖的内道曾无数次的照顾他侵入的欲望，肉壁软烂的包裹着他的龟头，随着Tine调整呼吸的频率缓缓蠕动，不言而喻的快感顺势侵占的Sarawat的大脑，身上的人还穿着睡衣，中间只有一个的扣子勉强扣着，微凸的下腹从衣摆中探出头，脖颈上留着被自己起伏啃咬的红色痕迹，整个人散发着与以往完全不同的性感，两人甚至还没从体位调整中缓过神来，只是看着眼前的场景，Sarawat的第一道白浊就已经喷涌而出了。  
“啊！”Tine被着这毫无预警的高潮吓到，滚烫的精液灼烧着他的内壁，身下的Sarawat正一脸不可置信的看着他，Tine也不可置信的看着Sarawat。  
Tine和Sarawat在一起这么多年，这种情况还是第一次遇到，无论Sarawat以前在情事上多么激动，还从未有过这样快速的倾泻。Tine的身子还有点微微颤抖，但现在需要安慰的那个人明显不是自己，Sarawat还未完全疲软的分身深埋在体内，Tine憋着笑俯下身子去亲他，Sarawat深受打击呆呆的没有回应，他只好用内壁的收缩照顾Sarawat还在不应期的欲望，不懈的在他唇边轻轻啄吻，终于盼到了那人的一点回应，赶紧把舌尖喂进去抚慰这个现在神经可能已经极度敏感的可爱男人。  
Sarawat缠着那小巧又柔韧的舌尖有点发泄似的亲吻，根本无法相信自己刚刚竟然经历了如此丢脸的时刻，看着Tine忍笑的样子更是无地自容。  
Sarawat双手托着他的臀部揉捏试图转移注意力缓解尴尬，但Tine勃起的阴茎和隆起的小腹贴着自己皮肤的温度又让他往情欲的沼泽里深陷。终于在Tine的努力下，Sarawat的欲望再次有了抬头的趋势，一点点撑开附着在上面的软肉，Tine被硬挺起来的龟头顶的有些难受，只好直起身子俯视着Sarawat，他可以敏锐的感受到那根肉棒逐渐变得更加坚硬，挤压着他的肠壁掠夺领地。Sarawat小幅度的浅浅抽动加速点燃了Tine也正在回潮的欲望，Sarawat一手托着他的腰一手在大腿内侧抚摸，偶尔用手背碰触他抬头的欲望根部，Tine被他挑逗的身子打颤，不知是禁欲已久还是孕期过于敏感，Tine频繁的收缩内壁将Sarawat原本就深入的欲望吞的更深。  
Sarawat配合着他的吞吐向上顶弄，他强压着内心深处狂躁的欲望，努力配合着Tine的频率，控制着下身每一次深入的力道，先前喷洒的精液随着抽出的动作带了出来滋润着穴口，又随着插入重新回到了Tine的体内，如此循环往复。明明是曾经自己可以大刀阔斧享受的温暖巢穴，因为出于对孩子的保护而变得小心翼翼。  
“嗯…”找到Tine的敏感点虽然花了些时间，但这个姿势反而方便了他向那里更加密集的进攻，时隔许久的性爱中甚至不需要他摆弄什么技巧，只是如此简单的顶弄Tine已经大汗淋漓，睡衣的领口大敞着，从一头的肩膀掉落下来悬在胳膊上，骨感的香肩露了出来，他低垂着头一手在前抓着Sarawat的手腕一手在后撑着Sarawat的大腿一边配合Sarawat的动作微微上下起伏身体一边试图稳住身体，被敏感点持续的刺激搞得六神无主的Tine迷迷糊糊之间又被Sarawat抓了分身撸动。  
“嗯哼…”舒服的呻吟让Sarawat听了都一阵舒心，连着两下的顶弄让Tine活像一只受惊的兔子，前端也终于在Sarawat温柔的撸动中坚持不住，乳白的液体喷了他满手，然而更过分的是Sarawat将一手的浓稠就这样抹在了Tine的肚子上。身上的人立刻羞的面红耳赤，拍打着Sarawat埋怨。  
“讨厌死了你！”  
Sarawat抓住Tine的手与他十指紧扣，为了更加利于发力，揽着他的腰直起了身，将人半抱进怀里，沙发被他们两人折腾的凌乱不堪，两人挤在一起使Sarawat的腿稍稍张开都会探出沙发的边界，他只能在这一亩三分地里探索Tine的身体，不敢深入也不敢发狠力。骑乘的体位虽说可以将欲望侵入更深，但也格外考验体力，每一下的抽插不仅需要腰部的绝对力量，还要承受着身上人整个的体重，更别提是还有四个月身孕的Tine，但这对于现在的Sarawat而言不值一提。  
仿佛为了刚刚那次意外挽回尊严，他持久而猛烈的撞击彻底让Tine失了神智，高潮的余韵才刚刚过去Sarawat下一波的进攻又如期而至，先前的爱液已经在穴口堆积，竟然被不停进出的动作打出了些泡沫，粘连在两身的皮肤上，扯出一道道令人血脉喷张的细线，Sarawat低下眼就可以看个真切，分身又胀大了一圈。Tine觉得头昏脑涨，身上的力气也快要用光，腰下一软就直直往后倒，Sarawat急忙屈起腿接住了他。之后的事情其实Tine已经记不真切，在自己胸口处又抓又啃也没了力气去阻止，也不知道Sarawat到底在他身体里又顶弄了多久。他只能记得Sarawat又一次将滚烫的液体喷洒进他体内的时候，他误以为生殖器又被撞开了，扯着嗓子尖叫。

这次久违的激烈情事过后，Tine以为Sarawat会一而再再而三的执着于此，然而结果却与他所想的大相径庭，Sarawat会把他抱在怀里捏扁揉圆的折腾，却不会再做到最后一步，他无法掩藏却可以控制欲望。孩子七个月大的时候Tine只能侧躺着睡觉用来分担腰上的压力，Sarawat从后面环着他安抚今天格外精神的小家伙，Tine被胎动折腾的睡不着就拽着Sarawat聊天。  
“你为什么从那次之后就不再和我…嗯…做爱了？”Tine又开始了他天马行空的胡乱猜测“是不是因为我现在又胖又丑？”  
Sarawat被气的够呛又不舍得真把他怎么样，气急败坏的在他腺体啃咬，Tine缩着脖子，却像被老猫叼住了后颈的小猫仔，怎么也躲不掉。  
“你再胡思乱想我就真的生气了。”  
“那你倒是告诉我原因啊。”Tine也觉得委屈，摸着被啃过的还在隐隐作痛的地方。  
“我不舍得你辛苦。”代替他用轻吻安抚着那块红肿起来的地方“我问过医生，虽然没什么问题但总归还是不做更安全一些，我忍忍没什么，但是你不能受伤。”  
Tine差点忘了，他的爱人是那个可以为了他忍下所有自己欲望的傻瓜。  
怀孕第38周的时候，他们的孩子在初为家长的两人手忙脚乱中啼哭着降生，是个健康的男性alpha，根据Tine的意愿，取名为dom。  
随着孩子一天天长大，Tine的身材也在严格的饮食管理和运动训练之中几乎恢复到了以前平坦紧致的样子，然而Sarawat却依旧会在情事中在他的腹部流连很久，有时甚至会超过他对胸部的执着，Tine对此不解，但因为Sarawat的守口如瓶问不出原因。因为Sarawat不会告诉他，那次带球跑的性爱在他心里几乎是里程碑一般的存在，那微挺的小腹成为了他日后很长一段时间的性爱迷恋。  
这话显然不能告诉Tine，不然他又要被当做变态了。

-完-


End file.
